Spidermonkey
Spidermonkey is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arachnichimp from the planet Aranhaschimmia. Appearance Ben as Spidermonkey Spidermonkey is an alien with four arms, four green eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue center, and a tail with a stripe design. Spidermonkey wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Spidermonkey has six green eyes, his hair is flipped up, and wears two green sashes going across his chest. The two stripes on his tail have turned grey, and the fur on his head is spiky with gray stripes. His nose has now shifted to his forehead and its shape has changed. He continues to wear the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, but it is connected to the sashes. Albedo as Negative Spidermonkey Negative Spidermonkey looks just like Ben's Spidermonkey in Alien Force. In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Spidermonkey has red eyes and his Ultimatrix symbol is red. Spidermonkey.png|15/16 year old Spidermonkey in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Spidermonkey has the ability to expel webbing from his tail, which were once stated to be as strong as steel, however species with as much or more strength than a Cerebrocrustacean can tear it. He can shape these webs into slings, or to swing across vast distances. Spidermonkey can stick to and scale vertical surfaces. Spidermonkey has superhuman strength, as he was capable of using a lamp post to bat Ultimate Kevin up a few feet. He also has enhanced agility, and has enhanced hand-to-hand combat skills. It was mentioned in Simian Says that Arachnichimps, and thus Spidermonkey, have hearing superior to a human's. Weaknesses Spidermonkey can get tangled by his own webs. Sometimes, villains can use Spidermonkey's webs to their advantage. History Alien Force Ben *Spidermonkey first appeared in What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Spidermonkey was defeated by Verdona. *In Be-Knighted, Spidermonkey replaces Dragon's broken Universal Translator with a new one. *In Darkstar Rising, Spidermonkey battled Darkstar. *In Birds of a Feather, Spidermonkey was saved by Simian from some DNAliens. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Spidermonkey escaped the Omnitrix and battled Brainstorm before getting recaptured. *In Inferno, Spidermonkey battled Vulkanus. *In Fool's Gold, Spidermonkey stopped some aliens causing more trouble. *In Simple, Spidermonkey appeared to stopping Blue Team, but failed. *In Single-Handed, Spidermonkey escaped Sunder. *In If All Else Fails, Spidermonkey battled Highbreed. *In Busy Box, Spidermonkey battled the Naljian Destructor. *In Time Heals, Spidermonkey was in Hex's torture chamber. Albedo *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Spidermonkey battled Chromastone. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Spidermonkey failed to capture Grandpa Max. Bioids *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Spidermonkey briefly appeared. Ultimate Alien *Spidermonkey returned to Ultimate Alien in Fame, Spidermonkey battled Bivalvan before going Ultimate. *In Video Games, Spidermonkey failed to defeat the Stalker, so he transformed into Swampfire. *In Andreas’ Fault, Spidermonkey battled some Forever Knights in Mr.Smoothy. *In Hero Time, Spidermonkey saved Jennifer Nocturne from some criminals. *In Reflected Glory, Spidermonkey battled Psyphon before going Ultimate. *In Perplexahedron, Spidermonkey escaped an acid room in the Perplexahedron with Kevin. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, Spidermonkey battled Ultimate Kevin. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Spidermonkey battled Sunder again before going Ultimate. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Spidermonkey found Gwen. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Spidermonkey's powers were used by Ultimate Ben to battled some Eon's servants on Rust Bucket 3. *In The Purge, Spidermonkey went Ultimate to dual Driscoll. *In Simian Says, Spidermonkey fought Mizaru before going Ultimate. *In Double or Nothing, Spidermonkey went Ultimate twice. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, Spidermonkey tried to fix an elevator, and make it nearly fall on him, he was saved by Elena (as Julie). *In The Mother of All Vreedles, Spidermonkey went to battle The Vreedles, before going Ultimate. Omniverse *Spidermonkey returns in the series premiere of Omniverse, The More Things Change: Part 1, Spidermonkey battles Crabdozer. *In Have I Got A Deal For You, Spidermonkey sneaked into Prof. Hokestar's chamber. *In So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, Spidermonkey defeated 2 Incursean soldiers. *In Malefactor, a kid demanded that Ben turned into Spidermonkey so he could dunk him in the Dunk Ben 10 game. *In Store 23, Ben shows Spidermonkey and other several aliens to Ben 23. *In Tummy Trouble, Spidermonkey carried the queen and battled Attea. Appearances Online Games *Ben 10 Game Creator *Wrath of Psychobos (mobile only) *Ben 10: Alien Attack *Ben 10: Slammers Video Games *''Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game)'' (not on DS) *''Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks'' *''Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex'' *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction'' Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10 Alien Force *4" Spidermonkey *4" Spidermonkey (Defender) *Spidermonkey (DNAlien Heroes) *Alien Creation Figures (Came up with Echo Echo) *Spidermonkey (Alien Rocks) Ben 10 Ultimate Alien *Spidermonkey Defender (UK Exclusive) *Ben to Water Hazard and Spidermonkey to Ult. Spidermonkey (Alter Aliens) Ben 10 Omniverse *4" Spidermonkey *Way Big and Spidermonkey (Mini Figures) Trivia *In Burmese, Spidermonkey is called as the "Web Spitter Monkey", though Spidermonkey does not spit webbing, unlike his ultimate form. *Spidermonkey's abilities and wisecracking personality are similar to Spider-Man's. *Spidermonkey is one of the 5 aliens who escaped the Omnitrix; the others are Ghostfreak, Way Big, Goop and Chromastone. *Ben 23 calls him "Mr. Monkey". *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, he came up with Spidermonkey's Omniverse hairstyle from Beast from X-Men.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/472890288763859447 References See Also */Gallery/ */Videos/ *Ultimate Spidermonkey Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Arachnichimp Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens